


Bloodstains

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not Laslow's day...





	Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



This, Laslow decided, was not his day. 

The fellow whose heart he'd just stabbed his sword through was, perhaps, having a worse day, but Laslow now had bloodstains on his breeches and he'd meant to sneak from the castle to visit with the city's ladies. 

He sighed and nudged the assassin with one boot. Definitely dead. Just like his chances for a nice cup of tea with anyone other than Xander while giving a report. 

But tea was tea. And stopping assassins was part of what he was there for, after all. 

Laslow suspected he would have struck out anyway.


End file.
